


Outtakes

by Gepo



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nehmen wir uns die Besetzung von Final Fantasy VII und lassen die armen, geplagten Schauspieler durch das echte Leben gehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtakes

„Und?“, Cloud löffelte eine weitere Portion Erdbeer-Pfirsich-Joghurt in sich hinein, „Irgendwelche neuen Angebote? Auf welchen Planeten geht es als nächstes?“

„Ich hätte auch nichts gegen einen freien Tag.“, ließ Sephiroth verlauten und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor er von seinem Brötchen abbiss und nach dem nächsten Brief griff, „In meiner Post sind keine neuen Gastauftrittswünsche. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?“

„Um...“, den Löffel noch im Mund stellte der Blonde seinen Joghurtbecher ab und griff nach den vier Briefen neben seinem Teller, „Vinamtam...“

„Sprich ordentlich.“, eine mit schwarzem Leder behandschuhte Hand griff das Besteck und entfernte es.

„Finanzamt.“, wiederholte Cloud, „Nochmal Finanz- Verkehrsamt?“, er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Die können mich doch unmöglich schon wieder geblitzt haben. Ich fahre schneller, als deren Apparate überhaupt aufnehmen können.“

Die silbergrünen Augen des mit am Tisch Sitzenden wandten sich einen Moment lang gen Himmel.

„Das hier könnte was sein.“, Cloud nutzte sein Brötchenmesser, um den Brief zu öffnen, „Vielleicht sendet man uns ja mal etwas anderes zu als diesen Weltrettungskram.“

„Meinetwegen kann ich gerne noch weitere Planeten ins Verderben ziehen, solange ich dabei nicht mit Jadeschmuck behängt werde, der mich wie eine arabische Prostituierte aussehen lässt.“

„Ich fand den Fledermausflügel an deinem Gürtel kitschiger.“, der Jüngere entnahm das Papierstück und entfaltete es, „Mir zumindest hat die silberne Taillenkette gefallen.“

„Deshalb hast du auch jedes Mal geflucht, wenn du sie mir ausziehen musstest.“, ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte mit Sephiroths Lippen, „Und, was ist es?“

„Kingdom Hearts drei, the keyblade wars. Sie haben neue Uniformen entworfen.“, jenes Lächeln wechselte das Gesicht, sodass es nun Cloud war, der grinste, „Ich freue mich schon darauf dir Schlüssel ins Haar zu flechten.“

„Vergiss es.“, der Ton des Silberhaarigen war kalt und gnadenlos, „Wir lehnen ab.“

„Ach komm, war doch nur Spaß.“, Cloud legte den Brief zur Seite, „In was würdest du denn gerne mitspielen?“

Sephiroth seufzte kaum hörbar, nahm sein Brötchen mit Marmelade in die Hand und lehnte sich zurück. Seine Augen fixierten das Küchenfenster, hinter dem er die Vögel in der Eberesche in ihrem Garten beobachtete. Nach einigen Sekunden setzte er zur Antwort an: „Romeo und Julia.“

Cloud prustete seinen Earl Grey zurück in die Tasse und sah heftig blinzelnd auf, bevor er fragte: „Du verarscht mich, oder?“

„Nein.“, kein Muskel in dessen Gesicht zuckte, nichts, das verriet, dass er es in irgendeiner Weise anders als ernst meinte, „Ich mag Shakespeare. Seine Geschichten haben eine Tiefe, die ich seit Crisis Core vermisse.“

„Oh...“, Cloud blinzelte noch zweimal langsam, „Ich sehe, da spricht deine emotionale Seite... aber kannst du dir wirklich vorstellen einen Balkon hoch zu klettern, einen Priester anzuflehen uns am nächsten Tag zu vermählen und schmalzige Sätze bringen wie „Osten ist dort und Cloud die Sonne“?“

Wieder ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken antwortete der Andere: „Ich denke, der Text wäre „Osten ist dort und Cloud vor der Sonne.“, nicht wahr?“

„Äußerst romantisch.“, der Jüngere verdrehte die Augen, „Erklär‘ mir noch mal, warum ich mit dir zusammen bin.“

Die silbergrünen Augen legten sich auf ihn, ebenso wie ein leichtes Lächeln mit den Lippen seines Gegenübers spielte und ihm den Ausdruck einer Raubkatze gab, die wusste, dass ihre Beute keine Chance mehr hatte, bevor er sprach: „Weil ich dein Intimfeind bin.“


End file.
